wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Poison Endangered
__NOEDITSECTION__ VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED ~POISON ENDANGERED~ ~PROLOGUE~ ~ANUBIS~ The heir of Apophis. A title he was not fond of. "I don't know why you're so upset," said his sister, Isis, who was laying on his sarcophagus. "Practically no one remembers him." "Yeah," said Anubis dryly, "no one remembers him as a sweet dragon handing out cakes and giving money to the poor. Everyone remembers him as the crazy dark guy who killed just for the fun of it." Anubis raised his brow at his sister, who gave him half a smile. Or at least, that's what it looked like. She was laying upside down and he wasn't very good with talking to dragons who happened to be in weird positions. (Like Isis.) Isis rolled onto her belly, her beautiful eyes boring into his. His cold, lifeless eyes. Her beautiful, pretty eyes that every dragon admired. His disgusting blackish-purple eyes. He looked away first. Isis frowned, as though sensing his thoughts. "Oh don't give me that look," she said. "You're very pretty too." "That's what Jackal said," he admitted. Jackal. She was pretty too. Her golden SandWing sail, her amazing off-white scales with black flecks on them. Especially the ones by her eyes. They made her look young and eternal. And cute. I love those flecks. ''She told him she liked his eyes. Why did he care about what other dragons thought? He wasn't even supposed to be thinking about Jackal. Dragon girlfriends from other tribes did not suit well with the NileWings. Not even if that dragon girlfriend was from their ally tribe, the SandWings. "Aw," teased Isis, "you miss her!" "Who?" he asked, playing dumb. But they both knew perfectly well that Isis already knew who he was crushing on. ''And I've got it bad, ''he realized. "Only a little," he said with a small smile. "I've never crushed on anybody," said Isis, studying her claws. "Is it really like how the other NileWings describe it? Like butterflies in your stomach all the time?" Anubis flushed, embarrassed by her bluntness. "It's kind of like that, yeah. Isis, what am I supposed to do? Mother's already arranged for me to marry Giza and if I eloped with Jackal... I'd be an outcast. Even more than I am now." Isis cocked her head. "Have you... have you told Mother? About how you've been feeling lately? Maybe she'd listen?" "Maybe to you but definitely not to me," replied Anubis, glum. "She's got it in her head that I love Giza but... her voice is just so high-pitched and she just... she doesn't ignite the fire in me the way Jackal does." Isis chewed her lip, thinking. "Have you considered... maybe it was time you let those feelings go?" Anubis looked up, surprised. "About Jackal?" Isis nodded. "We both know that you'd be killed for dating her and Mother's not going to change her mind about the Giza situation." "You're telling me to give up," said Anubis. That feeling was back. That horrible, painful gut feeling. "It's not like I can bottle it up and throw it away Isis! I love her!" He was being stupid. Screaming out his feelings, screaming at his sister that she didn't understand. Everything was confusing... what was he ''doing? "I'm going to tell her Isis!" shouted Anubis, spreading his wings. His tail lashed and his eyes flashed furiously. Isis started back, her wings folding around herself to shield against his wrath. Sand whirled around in the room. "I'm going to tell her everything! And if I die, I'm going to die fighting!!" Anubis ran from the room, his eyes stinging. He tucked in his wings and ran to the balcony overlooking the Grand Hall. He checked over his shoulder and saw Isis starting towards him, her eyes set. He'd never seen her like this and knew instantly that he did not want to stay to hear her out. He crouched on the rail, preparing himself because was he really going to do this? "ANUBIS!" roared Isis, lunging towards him. Anubis spread his wings and jumped. PART 1: SHIFTING SANDS ~CHAPTER 1~ ~ISIS~ Four years and two months later... Isis missed her brother. She laid curled up in her library. "ANUBIS!" Isis screamed, lunging towards him. Anubis spread his wings and jumped from the balcony. His talons scored the ground and he sprinted to the Queen's Throne Room. ''No, she thought. No he didn't. He wasn't serious. ''But a moment later, there was a roar. Isis' mind went blank and she sprinted towards her brother. It was a ghastly sight. Anubis' wing was torn. The Queen had tried to claw his face, but he'd pulled up his wing to shield himself. His eyes were wide, wet, and filled with regret. "MOTHER!" shrieked Isis. "What are you doing TO MY BROTHER?!" '' ''"Leave, Isis," hissed Queen Cleopatra, rising to her hind legs. She raised her claws, preparing for a killing blow. Isis didn't know what she was doing and ran in front of Anubis just as her claws came slicing down. It was a tearing sheet of agony. Isis was curled up on the ground, blood pouring from her chest. Anubis, crying freely, ran from the throne room. '' ''Days passed, but Anubis didn't return. He was gone. Isis wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked down at her chest, the five marks a souvenir from the "fight." She had to let him go. Anubis was never coming home. He probably eloped with Jackal, like he said he might do. ''Anubis. Her brother. ''Anubis. Her ''brother. ''She thought for a while, taking out scrolls and sliding them back in, unsure. She would find Anubis. She would bring him home. Even if it was the last thing that she ever did. "Isis?" the Queen of the NileWings poked her head into the room. "Mother," whispered Isis. "Do you know what day it is?" "Your birthday," said Cleopatra with a smile. "There's a celebration." "Anubis' birthday," added Isis. "Don't forget about him." The Queen's expression changed. She scowled at Isis. "Good riddance." "Good riddance!" cried Isis. "Good riddance?! How can you say that? He was your son! He still is your son! And he's my brother!" "Isis--" "No! Listen here, Mother! In five months, it will be my crowning day. I need to offer the kingdom a gift. And my gift is the return of Anubis. And I don't care if you won't help me. I'll find him myself!" "Isis!" shouted Cleopatra. Isis pushed past her. She walked fast, her mind set. She climbed the stairs to her room and threw things into some backs. Quills, scrolls, ink. Food. Category:Content (Darkdragon2670) Category:Content (TheChaosQueen) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions